Pups and the unexpected reunion
by pressurized
Summary: While snowboarding with Everest and her family, Zuma almost falls into a canyon, but is saved by a 22-year old boy, who just moved to a new cabin on the mountain. When he meets the PAW patrol, he gets an unexpected surprise. But during a mission, Chase comes face to face with a wolf, unaware of a pair of eyes close by.
1. Meet Noah

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Since I had some time, I'm able to start a new multi-chapter story. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **PUPS AND THE UNEXPECTED REUNION**

* * *

It was a snowy day in Adventure bay and the pups were playing around the Lookout doing snowmen, snow angels and snowball fights.

"Got you!" Rocky said as he hit Aqua with a snowball.

"Oh, yeah? Take this!" Aqua said as she threw a snowball, but as Rocky dodged it, the snowball hits Navy, making her shiver.

"Oh, God! Sorry, dad!" She exclaimed.

Navy turned around and had a shocked look on his face, but then he smirked and ran towards his daughter.

"Dad, no! No, please, don't…" Before Aqua could finish, Navy tackled her to the ground before tickling her while also speaking, "If you wanted to play out here, you shouldn't have hit me with a snowball in the first place."

"Ahahahahahahaha! D-dad! Ahahahahahahaha! I-I didn't mean it! Ahahahahahahaha! I didn't seehehehehee you there-Ahahahahahahaha!" Aqua exclaimed while trying to wiggle herself out of Navy's grip, laughing like crazy.

Meanwhile, at Jake's cabin, Everest was preparing to go snowboarding with Zuma and her family.

"Is everyone here?" Everest asked.

"Only Frostbite is not here." Zuma said before shouting, "Come on, Frostbite, or we'll go without you!"

"Coming!" Frostbite shouted before she ran out with her snowboard. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my snowboard until Jake found it in his bedroom."

"It's okay, sweetheart, now let's go snowboarding. I've always wanted to say this but… Last one to the bottom is the rotten egg!" Avalanche exclaimed before she took off on her snowboard.

"Hey! Wait up!" The rest of the huskies and Zuma shouted as they took off.

* * *

After about an hour, the five were having a blast, snowboarding, doing awesome tricks and even got a race. As they stopped, they climbed back up and did it again. But, then, Zuma went even further than usual with snowboarding, unaware that he was heading for the canyon. Everest was snowboarding behind him and as she saw what was ahead, she gasped.

"Zuma! Watch out!" She yelled out.

Zuma did turn around, but was too late to act as he felt himself falling. Everest shut her eyes, unable to watch her friend fall and get hurt. However, before Zuma could fall, he felt hands holding him. He looked up and saw a boy leaned over the edge pull him up.

"Phew, that was close. Are you okay?" He asked the water pup.

"Yeah, thanks." Zuma said as he licked the boy.

"Zuma!" Everest called out as she stopped in front of the two. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to this boy here." Zuma said.

Everest sighed in relief. "Thanks for saving him. I'm Everest, what's your name?"

"I'm Noah and who are you?" Noah asked as he lowered Zuma to the ground.

"I'm Zuma. Where do you live?" Zuma asked, wagging his tail.

"I just moved to the cabin not too far away from here. Do you want to see it?" Noah asked. But before either of the pups could answer…

"Everest!" Came a voice. Zuma, Everest and Noah turned to see Avalanche, Snow and Frostbite running to them.

"Thank God! I was worried something happened to you." Avalanche exclaimed before looking at the boy. "Um, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Noah and I just moved here." Noah answered.

"You should've seen that, mom. He saved Zuma from falling into the canyon." Everest pointed out.

"Wait a second, you have parents?" He asked.

The huskies nodded. "She does. I'm Avalanche, her and Frostbite's mother."

"I'm Frostbite, Everest's older sister."

"And I'm their father, my name is Snow."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Noah. I was just about to show the pups where I live. Would you like to join us?" He asked.

"Sure, we were getting bored of snowboarding anyway." Avalanche replied before they followed Noah to his cabin.

* * *

When they arrived at the cabin, Noah showed the five around. After the tour, Zuma, Everest and her family were doing their activities while Noah was in the cabin fixing them something to eat. When he was done, he carried the food outside, where he saw them all in a playful mood.

 _They're so cute playing together. It kinda reminds me of how my pup and I were playing._ He _t_ hought as he called them to eat. At one point, Zuma looked up from his bowl and noticed Noah with a sad expression on his face while in deep thoughts.

"Noah, dude, are you okay?" He asked. The others looked up as well and noticed it.

"I'm fine, pups, just in deep thoughts." Noah said with a smile. Zuma, Everest and her parents nodded and got back to eating, but Frostbite walked over to Noah and looked at him.

"I know something's bothering you. And I don't like seeing people sad." She said.

"Don't worry about me, Frostbite. Go finish your food before it gets cold." Noah said.

Frostbite sighed and got back to eating while also thinking. _Something's bothering him, I know it. I'll have to wait until the rest leave before I take action._

After a meal, everyone was preparing to leave when Everest noticed that Frostbite was staying.

"Sis, are you coming?" She asked.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." She replied. Everest nodded before walking away. As soon as they were out of sight, Frostbite turned to Noah.

"Now that we're alone for a moment, let's get to business." She replied before jumping into Noah's lap, surprising him in the process.

"F-Frostbite? What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"You may be able to ensure my family and friends that you're okay, but I know you're not. So, if you won't tell me, I'll have to do this the hard way." She replied as she then began licking the boy while also pinning his hands with her paws.

"Hehehehehe! Frostbite, stop! Hehehehehehe! Please! Hehehehehe!" Noah giggled as the husky kept licking him. After about 2 minutes, his whole face was slimy as he then spoke.

"Hehehehehe! Okay, I'll tell you! Hehehehehehe! Just get off me and stop!" He exclaimed through giggles. Frostbite stopped, but didn't jump off.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you." She replied.

Noah sighed. "Alright, it seems I can't hide this from you. I was watching you play today and that saddened me."

Frostbite was surprised to hear that. "Why, what's wrong?" She asked.

"You guys remind me of how I used to play with my pup."Noah blurted out.

Frostbite gasped. "You're telling me… You had a pup before?" She asked.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, she was my only friend since my family died. But then, a fire broke out in my house. After that, I never saw her again." He said with a sad tone.

Frostbite jumped off. "I'm sorry to hear that." She replied. Then, she had an idea.

"Hey, would you like to come to the Lookout with us? I'm sure the other pups would love to meet you."

Noah looked up at her. "Really? You want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, you'll see. Pleease?" She begged, doing her puppy eyes.

Noah chuckled. "Alright, you got me. I'll come with you, but first…" As soon as he said that, he grabbed Frostbite and then held her in such way that she was against the cabin wall while holding her front paws upward with one hand before tickling her with the other.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! N-No, nohohohohot the belly! Ahahahahahaha! That tihihihihihihickles! Ahahahahahaha!" Frostbite cried out as she laughed. After 5 minutes, she had tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

"Ahahahahahaha! O-Okay, okahahahahahay! Ahahahahahaha! I learned my lehehehehehehesson, just stop! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" She exclaimed through laughter. Noah stopped and carried her in his arms as he headed to the cabin while Frostbite was starting to calm down.

* * *

 **A/N: After Zuma almost falls into a canyon, he is saved by Noah, who later reveals to Frostbite that he used to have a pup. Who is that pup? Fiind out next time.**


	2. Pup and owner reunited

**A/N: And here is the next chapter. I apologize for the long dely, real life had serious plans for me. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **PUPS AND THE UNEXPECTED REUNION**

* * *

When Frostbite told her family and Zuma about her idea, everyone agreed. Soon, they arrived to the Lookout, where they saw even more pups playing around. Noah saw the pups playing around except a certain cockapoo.

 _They are playing like I used to with my pup. I just hope she is watching me from above._ He thought as Everest and Zuma went ahead to tell the pups about a guest coming to the Lookout. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't see where he was going and he tripped over Skye.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed before hitting the ground. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay, I didn't see you either." Skye said as she turned to look at the human. But when Noah turned around, he couldn't recognize the pup he tripped over, but Skye froze upon the sight.

 _No way. He's alive? I thought he died in that fire._ She thought while on the verge of tears. Noah didn't seem to notice her change in behavior as he stood up and turned to walk away.

"Well, see ya later. I'm going to go meet…"

"N-Noah?" He froze upon hearing that. He turned around and saw the same pup he tripped over.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. But when he looked in her eyes, he gasped. He didn't even need the answer to recognize her.

"S-S-Skye?" As he said that, he knelt down, ready to hold out his hand, but…

"Noah!" Skye yelled as she ran into the teenager's arms and hugged him. "You're alive! I can't believe it!"

"Skye. I thought I would never see you again." Noah said as he hugged back. To be sure that she's the pup he had 4 years ago, he rubbed his fingers over her neck.

"Hehehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehehe!" She exclaimed as she giggled hard. He then stopped, now knowing that she was the one. Skye broke away from him and looked at him while wagging her tail.

"Only you would know my secret ticklish spot. I thought you died when that house burned down." She said.

"And I thought the same about you." Noah said as he started petting her. After about 5 minutes, he stopped and wanted to stand up, but Skye then jumped on him and knocked him to the ground.

"Not yet, Noah, I'm not done with you. We've been separated for too long, you need this." She replied before she began licking him.

"Hehehehe! I missed that, Skye! Hehehehe!" He said through giggles as the cockapoo kept licking him. A few minutes later, she stopped and jumped off. Once Noah stood back up, the two walked over to the others, where Zuma ran up to them.

"Where were you, Noah? I had to hold off telling the other pups you came for a visit. And I see you met Skye." Zuma exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, nice to meet all of you, I'm Noah." Noah said as he smiled.

After getting the introductions out of the way, everyone went to play with their new friend, but Chase was in thoughts.

 _Skye mentioned a boy named Noah who used to take care of her. Maybe that's him. I better go ask her._ He thought as he then walked over to Skye, who was with Noah and Everest.

"Skye, can I talk to you alone?" He asked.

"Sure. Wait here, you two." Skye replied before the two walked away, leaving Noah and Everest to talk alone.

"Those two look so cute together." Everest pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

Everest looked at the teenager. "Chase and Skye are mates. They've been that way for 3 years." She said.

Noah's eyes widened. "Wow. I never knew that."

"I know you didn't. You just met her and already you find out that that she has a boyfriend."

Meanwhile, Skye and Chase entered the Lookout and talked.

"Skye, I want to ask you. That guy, Noah, is that the man you were talking about?" Chase asked.

Skye nodded. "Yeah. I thought he died in that fire. But it seems I was wrong."

"Good. He seems like a nice guy. Do you think we should tell him that we're mates?"

"I don't think we need to. Everest must have told him by now." Skye replied.

"How do you know that?" Chase asked, surprised.

"I just know."

Just then, Everest and Noah enter the Lookout, Everest in Noah's arms while he was giving her a belly rub.

"Hehehehehe! N-Noah, stop! Hehehehehe!" She giggled.

Noah put her down and then attempted to pick Skye up, just as Miranda walked in.

"Hey, Noah, what are you doing?" She asked. But as soon as she saw what the boy was doing, she rushed over and stepped in between him and Skye.

"Stay back! Stay back!" She shouted, afraid for her daughter's safety, but Skye put a paw on her shoulder, getting her mother's attention.

"Mom, it's okay. There's no need to panic. Noah knows what he's doing." She replied. Everest and Miranda looked at each other in confusion, but Miranda stepped out of the way, allowing Noah to pick her daughter up.

"I didn't know Skye is your daughter. Regardless, there's no reason to panic like you did. Now, excuse us for a moment." The boy said as he walked outside with Skye in his arms. Miranda, Everest and Chase were left to talk.

"I don't understand. Those two have just met and they are playing like best friends." Miranda pointed out, confused.

"Actually, Miranda, you're wrong. Those two ARE best friends."

Miranda looked at the police pup in shock. "How do you know that? And how does she know him?" She asked.

"Noah is actually Skye's first owner." Chase replied.

Miranda and Everest were shocked to hear that, causing the husky to faint on the spot. Miranda just stared at the German shepherd while he continued.

"When you and Skye got separated, Noah adopted her. At that time, he was much younger, I think 18 years old. One day, his house caught fire and burned to ashes. After that, both of them considered each other as dead." He explained.

Miranda sighed. "I never knew that. And I thought he was going to hurt her by how he was attempting to grab her. I should've asked her that."

"Probably. Now, let's head outside. In fact, let me first wake Everest up." Miranda nodded before running outside while Chase was waking the husky up.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaand the secret is out. It turns out that Noah is Skye's first owner. What else will be discovered in this story? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Animal round-up

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah and Skye went for a walk in the forest and were already deep inside.

"I thought you didn't have a mother when I first found you. Why didn't you tell me?" Noah asked.

"I thought I lost her just like she thought about me as dead." Skye replied.

"Wow. But, how did you two get separated?"

Skye looked at him. "A car crash. After that, I woke up in the hospital two hours later."

"Oh, God. Anyway…" Noah was about to continue, but then, Skye saw a tree falling towards her first owner. She had to act fast.

"Noah, look out!" She shouted and pushed Noah out of the way just in time, because a few seconds later and a tree fell.

"Whoa! That was close. Thanks, Skye." Noah said.

"You're welcome."

Back at the Lookout, Ryder was watching the other pups playing when his pup-pad rang.

"Ryder here." He answered.

" _Ryder, I need some help over here."_ Farmer Yumi said on the other line.

"What's wrong?"

" _Me and farmer Al were feeding the animals when they suddenly scattered and ran off. They must've been scared by something, I don't know what though. Could you help me round them up before they cause more trouble?"_

"We're on our way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder shouted as he hung up before calling the pups.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they ran for the elevator. Noah was confused as to why Skye said that and ran off, but decided to follow her. Soon, they all reached the elevator except for a certain Dalmatian.

"Hey, where's Marshall?" Noah asked.

"Marshall does this all the time. Whenever we get called, he crashes into us." Skye explained.

Just then, Noah turned around, knelt down and held out his hands. The rest of the pups were confused about that until…

"Lookout!" Marshall shouted as he slid inside while slipping on a banana peel. Normally, he would crash into the others, but this time, as he slid inside, he collided with Noah, who caught him.

"Thanks. How did you know I was going to crash?" Marshall asked.

"I didn't. I just had a hunch. Aren't you a cute puppy?" Noah cooed as he then began rubbing the dalmatian's belly.

"Hehehehehehe! C-cut it out! Hehehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehehe!" Marshall giggled as he jumped off of Noah as the elevator went up.

* * *

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced as he and the other pups geared up.

"Pups, we have an emergency on the farm." Ryder said as he pressed the pup-pad. "Farmer Yumi and farmer Al were feeding the animals when something spooked them and they scattered. We need to round them up and get them back to the farm." Ryder then started scrolling.

"Chase, I need your megaphone, net and herding skills to round up the cows and sheep."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Skye, I need you to search for the animals from above."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip, surprising Noah in the process.

 _She is a member of the PAW Patrol? And she's flying? A lot has changed since I last saw her._ He thought with a smile.

"Miranda, you'll do the same as Skye, but while she searches the countryside, you search the town just in case some of them arrived there."

"I was born to fly!" Miranda shouted.

"The rest of you, stand by in case I need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

Soon, the team arrived at the farm, where farmer Yumi was waiting.

"Thank you for coming, Ryder. I won't be able to catch all of them by myself." She said.

"Don't worry, farmer Yumi, We'll find the animals and get them back here." Ryder said before speaking into the mic on the helmet. "Skye, Miranda, you know what to do."

"You got it, Ryder!" The two said as they flew off in separate directions.

After half an hour, Chase and Skye found and led the cows and sheep back while Miranda found chickens heading to town. Ryder called Marshall to go get them. Of course, due to the fact that birds love him, when Marshall found them, the chickens cover him head to tail.

"Hehehe. Like I knew this would happen. Now let's get you back to farmer Yumi." He said as he put them in his truck before driving off. There were 8 chickens in the truck and, because of lack of space in the fire truck; the chickens were trying to get comfortable which also resulted in brushing their feathers against the Dalmatian.

"Hehehehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehe! C-calm down! Hehehehe!" Marshall giggled. Because of the chickens, he almost crashed several times before he finally arrived at the farm.

"Chickens, cows and sheep are here, only Garbie is missing." Farmer Yumi pointed out before she noticed the Dalmatian covered in feathers. "No wonder birds like you, Marshall." She added with a chuckle.

"I know. Try driving the truck with birds all over you." Marshall replied as he still felt the feathers. But as he looked around, he noticed something.

"Hey, where's Chase?"

* * *

 **A/N: A mission with animals ensues and already, most of them are back at the farm. But what happened to Garbie? And where did Chase run off to? Find out next time.**


	4. Chase's big sister

**A/N: After a long while, here's the final chapter of this story. I finally found time to finish this story and will soon start the next one. I know, it's been a while since I updated the story, but we finally came to an end with it. Enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

The said pup was sniffing the ground, trying to find Garbie while Skye was searching from above. The two had their communicators on the entire time.

"It's hard to pick up a scent in all this snow. Do you have better luck up there, Skye?" He asked.

" _I only see trees covered in snow, not much. I'll keep you posted."_ Skye replied before flying off.

That went on for another 15 minutes before Skye called the police pup.

" _Chase, I found hoof prints on your right! I think Garbie went in that direction."_

"Thanks, Skye! I'll check." Chase replied as he found the prints and sniffed them. As Chase finally got the scent, he reported.

"Garbie definitely went this way. Skye, fly ahead and see if you can find Garbie while I contact Ryder.

" _Okay, Chase. Be careful."_ Skye replied as she flew ahead while Chase informed Ryder of the situation.

A few minutes later, Chase reached the clearing where he found Garbie, unconscious. He ran over to the goat and touched him.

"He is cold. Skye, lower your harness so I can hook Garbie up."

" _Roger that!"_ Skye replied as she did so and Chase hooked the harness onto the shivering goat and Skye took off towards the farm.

As soon as she left, Chase was about to walk away when something jumped on him. The German shepherd grabbed whatever was on him and threw it over his shoulder. As soon as the blur fell down, Chase gasped, but then he started growling. The blur was actually a wolf. The wolf got back on its paws and ran towards Chase, who got into a fighting stance. The police pup was winning during the first 15 minutes, but then, the wolf managed to slash his front right paw before tackling him to the ground. He was struggling to push the wolf off until the wolf bit his ear. As Chase howled in pain, the wolf was ready to finish him off.

"Leave him alone, you bloodthirsty maniac!"

The wolf froze upon hearing the voice. By the time the wolf turned around, the blur, who turned out to be a female German shepherd with opposite fur colors to Chase and light blue eyes, tackled the wolf and growled at it. The wolf shivered in fear before the pup spooked it so bad that the wolf fainted. The female jumped off and walked over to the German shepherd, who was struggling to get up. Of course, they couldn't recognize each other, but the pup was Chase's older sister, Kari.

"Hey, are you alright?"She asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for the help." Chase answered as he struggled to get up.

"No problem. Don't try to get up just yet. I need to check the wound." Kari said as he let her see it. But before she could see anything…

"Chase!" The two turned to see Ryder running over to him with the others close behind, with Marshall turning his firetruck into an ambulance. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ryder, sir." Chase replied before Marshall walked over.

"Hold still, Chase. I need to check you over." He said before he started. After a minute…

"It's only a scratch, nothing serious." As Marshall said that, Chase began slowly getting up, being sure not to step with his injured paw, and looked at Kari. He could see her with a sad expression on her face. He turned to Ryder.

"Ryder, I need to talk to that pup over there. She saved me from that wolf. I'll join you in a moment." He said.

"Alright, but Marshall will be waiting on the farm since you got injured." Ryder said.

Chase nodded before everyone except the police pup drove off. Chase slowly approached the other pup and sat next to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Kari turned to him and was quite surprised he cares that much.

"I just miss my family. I wish at least for my little brother to be alive." She replied sadly.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. When I was young, I lived with my parents and a little brother. But then a storm rolled in and we were all swept away by a river. After that, I never saw them again." Kari was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes while talking, but it was hard. "If my brother was really alive, I would recognize him."

"How?" Chase asked curiously.

"He loved all the police stuff my dad used to show us."

"Who is your dad?"

"His name is Trigger, a German shepherd." Upon hearing that, Chase froze in shock. Kari turned to look at him, unaware that she was giving the police pup a good look of her face.

"You okay? Was it something I said?" She asked in confusion. Chase, however, got a good look of her face and gasped.

"K-K-Kari?" Kari froze. What did he just say?

"How do you know my name?" She asked in confusion.

"You tried to save me from the river." Chase said. Kari gasped. There was only one pup that remembers that incident very well.

"C-C-Chase?" She stuttered, tears in her eyes.

Chase nodded. "Yes, it's me, sis."

Kari took a few steps back to get a running start and ran towards the police pup.

"C-C-CHAAAAASE!" She screamed happily as she ran over to him and hugged him, tears running down her cheeks. "I thought you were dead! Just like mom and dad! Oh, I missed you so much, little bro!" She exclaimed as she cried into Chase's chest and kept hugging him.

"I missed you too." Chase replied as he felt his own eyes fill with tears. The two then pulled away before Chase smiled.

"Come on, Kari. Let's get back to the Lookout. Marshall is waiting at farmer Yumi's to drive me back." Kari nodded before they began walking, with Kari helping Chase walk due to his injury.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Lookout, Kari almost fainted at how high the building was. She turned to look at her brother and noticed a police uniform.

"Wow. Where did you get that uniform, Chase?" She asked curiously.

"I'm actually in the PAW Patrol as a police pup." Kari was amazed by what she heard. She pulled him in for a hug and gave him a noogie, one that Chase knew too well.

"Hehehehe! I'll never forget you do that a lot." Chase giggled.

"I know. By the way, where are all your friends?"

Just as Chase was about to answer, 3 German shepherds came running out of the Lookout and towards him, not even noticing the other pup.

"Chase!" They all shouted at the same time, noticing an injury on his paw.

"Are you okay, Chase? Who did this to you?" Brooke asked.

"I heard you howl. What happened?" Trigger asked.

"How serious was it?" Chief asked.

While the three were swarming the police pup with questions, Kari looked at the two German shepherds and her eyes went wide.

 _It… It can't be._ She thought. "M-Mom? Dad?" Upon hearing the voice, the four stopped and turned to face her. Brooke's and Trigger's eyes went wide while Chief looked at the two with confusion.

"Why is that pup…" but before he could finish…

"Kari!" The two exclaimed as they hugged their daughter. Chief turned to Chase and asked, "Why did that pup call our parents 'mom' and 'dad', bro?"

"Chief, that pup is our sister, Kari." Chase replied with a smile.

"Really? We have a sister?" Chief asked in surprise. Chase nodded.

"Chase? Who is that pup with you?" Kari asked as she broke the hug and walked over to the two.

"Kari, meet your new brother, Chief."

* * *

When Ryder and the pups came over, they were just as confused as Marshall was. After getting the introductions out of the way, and explaining some confusing scenes, everyone played in the yard until it was time for bed. Chase walked into his pup-house and was about to get some sleep when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Chase replied. The door opened and Kari walked into the pup-house, surprising the police pup.

"Kari, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep inside by myself, and I didn't want to wake our parents up. Can I sleep with you tonight, Chase? Please?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, sis." Upon hearing that, Kari made herself comfortable and snuggled into her brother.

"Hehehe! S-Sis, that tickles!" Chase giggled. Upon hearing that, Kari stopped and flipped him on his back before getting on top of him and nuzzling him. Chase was actually quite surprised at the sudden change Kari made, but didn't mind. That is until he felt his sister rubbing his belly slowly.

"Hehehehehe! S-Sis! Hehehehehe! Stop that! Hehehehe!" he giggled as he tried to push his sister off. Kari wanted to go faster, but knew, if she did that, she would wake up the others due to Chase's laughter so she layed down and kept rubbing his belly.

"Hehehehehe! P-Please, Kari! Hehehehe! S-stohohohop! Hehehehe!" Chase begged through giggles. Kari stopped and looked at him.

"I still remember I used to tickle you a lot when we were young." She pointed out. Suddenly, Chase flipped her on the back and stood over her.

"I know, but I also remember how you reacted when I did the same to you. Or should I remind you?" He spoke before he began stroking Kari's belly.

"No, no! P-please, sstohop! Hehehehe! Chahahahase, that tickles! Hehehehehe!" She exclaimed, giggling at what her brother was doing. After about 5 minutes of tickling, giggling and nuzzling, Chase fell asleep as he was hugging his sister while laying his head on her belly. Kari giggled at the position and tried to move him off, but soon realized that Chase has hugged her tight enough so he doesn't separate from her while snuggling into her belly.

"Hehehehehe! My little brother is so serious, and yet there's his playful side. Seems like I'll be sleeping with Chase during each night until Ryder can build me a new pup-house. Hehehehehe! Hopefully soon because this tickles! Hehehehehehe!" Kari said to herself as she giggled even more before finally falling asleep in her little brother's hug.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go, guys. This story is finally finished. What awaits next time? Find out in the next story. Take care, fellow readers.**


End file.
